


Sundays, Bloody Sundays

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [86]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Is Going To Be In So Much Trouble, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Daemon Powers, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Jokes, M/M, Manipulative Noctis Lucis Caelum, Manipulative Prompto Argentum, Mimicking voices, Poor Ardyn Izunia, Pranks, Revelations, prank calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After finding out Noctis and Prompto only want to innocently prank Gladio, Ardyn offers his services in their little venture and now the pair won't let him stop helping them prank the other members of their family.He must help them every single Sunday afternoon or face the consequences of his actions!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Manipulated By The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something light and fluffy. 
> 
> I am craving fluff because it is keeping me sane at the mo. 
> 
> So please enjoy XD

Ardyn glanced up to the ceiling and something very odd occurred to him. 

He couldn’t hear anything. 

Even the daemons were confused by the lack of noise and had decided to shut up to allow their master a chance to think properly, but that did very little in terms of helping him. 

Despite it being a Sunday afternoon, which should be quiet anyway, Ardyn’s Sundays never were and this was because he was in charge of both Noctis and Prompto for 6 hours. All the pair did for those 6 hours was play awful video games that in Ardyn’s opinion sucked out the brain cells of all children across Eos. Right about now, he would usually be texting Prompto to politely - at first - ask him and Noctis to keep the noise level down to a minimum while he attempted to have an hours nap or two. But… there was no noise. There weren't any screaming words of encouragement at the other, they weren’t groaning in frustration that they had lost at some bloody online shooting game that was apparently beyond his understanding. Cor, however, Prom invited him to play that with him all the time... he was not bitter at all over that. 

So why the hell, in the name of Bahamut, was his house silent! 

Ardyn shook his head and asked out loud to himself. “Why are you complaining?” 

He shouldn’t be complaining at all. He should be enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. That was what any normal parent would do in his situation-

“Oh screw it. I am far beyond normal.” 

Ardyn sighed, sluggishly standing up to see what on Eos was keeping the boys so quiet. 

“It better not be drugs boys.” Ardyn chuckled to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs, placing his foot on the first step and his hand on the bannister so he could drag himself up the flight of stairs. “If it is… you better hope Cor the Immortal shows you some mercy because I am not dealing with it.” 

As he slowly walked up the stairs, he expected to hear their voices, perhaps they were whispering, or maybe even watching a movie but… again there was nothing. Not a single peep coming from his son’s room. The only thing he could hear was his footsteps as he made his way to the top of the landing. 

“Oh Gods it is drugs, isn’t it? And you have managed to knock yourselves out.” Ardyn moaned, rubbing his eyes, trying to think up a way to explain to both Regis and Somnus as to why Noctis might need to take a trip to the hospital. 

That would not be a fun thing to do… His nephew would ensure that he 100% lost at least 3 lives. All done by his hand. Then a few executed by his brother. Ardyn was really hoping that he would avoid being murdered today, but by the sounds of it that was not in the cards for the Adagium. 

Ardyn knocked on the door loudly and said in a stern voice; “Boys! Are you both dead?!” 

“No!” 

Ardyn was surprised that he was greeted by a chorus of their voices. And he was even more surprised when Prompto invited him into his room. The only up side Ardyn could see to this was that his son and nephew weren’t doing anything illegal. 

He opened the door and saw Prom and Noctis sitting on the floor, staring down at a phone and many pieces of paper were circled around them. 

“Oh dear, have you both decided to denounce whatever faith you harbour and have joined a cult of some sort?” Ardyn asked, at this point, it would not surprise him if that was what was happening.

Noctis rolled his eyes and gave his uncle a smug grin. “What cult would that be? The cult of Bahamut?” 

Ardyn let a very tiny growl escape his lips. “I’d have to re-educate you if that was the case.” 

“Guys, don’t fight.” Prompto pleaded. “Anyway, Noct, you got to get your head in the game. This is important!” 

“I am trying Prom! But Gladio knows all the tricks in the book. I doubt he’ll be fooled by this.” 

“We got to try-” 

“Hold up.” Ardyn interrupted their little spat, closing his eyes, really hoping they weren’t about to do what he thought. “You better not be pranking anyone. Remember what happened last time we started a prank war?” 

Both Noctis and Prom shivered uncomfortably. 

“Good. So whatever shenanigans you are conjuring up, please do Insomnia a favour and stop.” 

“It’s not exactly a prank, dad.” Prom said, defending them. 

“Oh, so pray tell what you are trying to do?” 

All Ardyn got was silence back forcing the 2000-year-old daemon to become frustrated with the pair. They were helping their case even less by looking at each other and then back down to the floor, like they were trying to wash away whatever sin they were about to commit. 

“Boys. Please, I am not in the mood today.” Ardyn said, fighting back a yawn. 

“Fine, if you must know. We were gonna prank call Gladio.” Noctis admitted, handing Ardyn one of the papers on the floor for him to read through. “That’s a list of ideas but they all suck.” 

“And Noct has pointed out that we both suck at doing accents. So he’ll know it is us.” Prom whined. 

“Not to mention the fact he has both of your numbers.” Ardyn pointed out, feeling rather ashamed of himself, because he thought he had raised his child to be more clever than this! 

All that was on this paper were classic prank calls! Prompto and Noctis were 17! Anyone would have thought they had the sense to come up with a little originality. Clearly not. 

“We got a cloaking app to disguise our numbers.”

Ardyn snorted, they were both being preciously stupid today it would seem. 

“Oh my darling boys, young Lord Amicitia has a phone that was made in the heart of Citadel. No simple cloaking app will ever be able to trick the technology in his phone. Or Ignis’s. Or your father’s, or anyone who works there. Not to mention your phones also share that technology.” 

“Fuck.” Noctis breathed out sharply. 

Prompto sighed with disappointment and bowed his head. “Looks like that’s game over then.” 

Seeing his Sunbeam and nephew express such disappointment made Ardyn unbelievably sad. 

Prompto was getting on the mend, and Noctis was beginning to smile more because he was spending more time with Prom and to see all their joy be destroyed by something so simple as a phone… well Ardyn could not let that happen. 

Ardyn dragged Prom’s desk chair into the centre of the room and he joined the boys in their minefield of paper, determined to turn their frowns upside down. 

“Well, sunbeam, it doesn’t have to be over.” Ardyn said, getting a phone out of his armiger with the snap of his fingers, catching the item effortlessly. He immediately got the prince's attention. “Over the years I have acquired a lot of different phones and I have with me a Tenebrain one. The catch is this phone has no identification apart from its number. Therefore, meaning you could use this to call Gladiolus.” 

“Really dad?!” Prompto gasped, excitement leaking into his tone. “You’ll let us do it?!”

“Actually darling, I would hate it if either of you got into trouble, so how about I call him instead and you two watch?” Ardyn smiled with glee, when he saw their faces light up.

“Yeah!” 

“Hell yeah!” 

“Good!” 

Ardyn smirked, typing in Gladio’s number into the phone. This was going to be so much fun especially when he had not shown this particular daemon talent to the boys yet. 

He put the phone on speaker and cleared his throat while the phone rang. 

Ardyn really hoped Gladio was alone or this prank might not work.

 _“Hello?”_ Gladio’s voice answered, sounding a little confused. 

“Gladiolus.” 

Ardyn replied, mimicking Clarus Amicitia’s voice effortlessly, and he had to reframe himself from laughing as both Prompto and Noctis covered their mouths with their hands in shock. Their eyes widened to the size of tennis balls by his little trick. 

_“Dad? Everything okay?”_ Gladio replied, proving that the young Lord had fallen for it.

Excellent. 

“No. Everything is not okay. What is this I hear from Jared that you have been consuming nothing but cup noodles for the last week?” Ardyn grinned, placing a finger to his lips to keep the boys quiet.

There was a pause on the line and it was perfect. Truly perfect. 

“Gladiolus, I am waiting for an answer.” 

_“Shit.”_

“Do not swear at me, young man. Get your arse to me at once.” 

_“Yes, sir.”_ Gladio replied and there was clear discomfort in his voice. 

“Good. I want to see you in the next 15 minutes.” Ardyn said, his voice still littered with underlying disappointment, hoping he had given the man a realistic time frame to attire too. He had no idea where either Clarus or Gladio was so he was hoping he had not just cocked the prank up.

_“Yes, sir.”_

Gladio’s words were followed by the rush of fast footsteps, and then the line went dead. 

“There we are. Was that what you both were looking for?” Ardyn asked smugly. 

“You can do that?!” Prompto yelled, mouth hanging open. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?!” 

“Honestly, Sunbeam, you have seen me disguise myself as someone else before. It is exactly the same thing, minus the transformation part.” Ardyn explained. 

“That’s pretty cool.” Noctis said, still a little starstruck.

“Another perk of being plagued by daemons.” Ardyn grinned, rising to his feet rolling his shoulders. He could do with a nap. Now he could have one in good conscience that the boys weren’t doing drugs. “I think that is enough for one Sunday afternoon though.” 

“No!” Noctis shouted at him. “We got to prank someone else?!” 

“Yeah dad please?!” Prompto begged, kneeling on the floor, making his lip quiver and his eyes go wide. 

That wasn’t fair! He couldn’t say no to that face! Noctis wasn’t helping either. His nephew was giving him a face full of sorrow; basically he looked like someone had just kicked him. 

NO! He had to be strong! Pranks lead to nothing but disaster and upset. 

“Please dada…” Prompto whimpered. “I promise to only ever back you up when you and uncle Somnus get into fights, even if you are wrong.” 

“And I’ll actually try to show an interest in my royal duties?” Noctis offered, mirroring Prom’s actions. 

Ardyn was weak and he knew it was only a matter of time before he cave in to their wishes-

“ARDYN! PROM! NOCTIS! I AM BACK!” 

“Thank the gods for you Cor Leonis!” Ardyn shouted out loud, poofing himself to safety from the princes manipulating ways and directly into Cor’s arms. 

Cor had no idea what the hell he had just rescued him from and to risk not getting into trouble he was not going to say a word on the matter. He wrapped his arms around Cor and picked him up, showering him with kisses. 

“Get off me Ass Hat.” Cor laughed, pushing his face away from him. “Why what has happened?” 

“Nothing. I just missed you.” Ardyn half lied. He always missed Cor when he wasn’t around. 

“Thanks.” Cor shook his head, grateful Ardyn had put him back on the floor. 

The Marshal then went to the bottom of the stairs and called up. “Dinner’s gonna be ready in an hour!” 

“Okay!” 

Dinner was something Ardyn was dreading. He knew for a fact the moment Cor went to wash up the plates after they had eaten, the little termites, who he loved dearly, would manipulate him into helping them to prank call the rest of their family. He wouldn’t be able to say no and he knew for certain Noctis would blackmail him with telling Cor what he had done to poor Gladiolus. There was no way he would be able to get out of it. 

Ardyn was right. 

They manipulated him into agreeing to use his talent of copying someone’s voice perfectly again. And he was to help prank call someone dear to them all the following Sunday and knowing his luck they would manage to manipulate him every sunday for the rest of his life too! 

Ardyn was going to live to regret showing this particular daemon ability, wasn’t he? 


	2. And Having A Laugh Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more light-heartedness today! Not for the victims of these prank calls though XD 
> 
> Yep, there is more then one in this! 
> 
> And trigger warning: 
> 
> Discussion of Self Harm. Not in-depth or anything like that. Just a brief discussion towards the end. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Regis looked up at the clock with his arms resting against his desk. 

3:59pm. 

All he had to do was wait one more minute and he was free! He was free from sitting behind this desk and he was free from staring at any more stupid pieces of paper! 

It was the third Sunday of the month, Regis’s favourite Sunday because it meant from 4 pm onwards he was free to do what the hell he liked! No one was allowed - other than Noctis and Somnus - to disturb him and he could simply chill out, have a lovely cup of tea and relax the rest of the day away. He would have asked Noctis to spend it with him this afternoon but he was with Prompto today, like he was every Sunday, so it meant he had to find his own entertainment and napping seemed like a fabulous idea! In less than 20 seconds he’d get his wish! He’d get to leave this room, go wherever he liked and be free of all responsibilities. Lucky enough for him, Clarus had kindly offered to do any left over work Regis could simply not afford to ignore today as well! He was so blessed to have an amazing friend and the best shield that had ever lived! So what if his grandfather’s shield had resided in the dark and frightening caves for his king for over 2000 years, Regis was pretty certain Somnus could never make Gilgamesh do his work for him. That was enough to convince Regis how amazing Clarus Amicitia was and how honoured he was to have him as a shield! No one could best Clarus! No one! 

5

4

3

2

1

“YES!!” 

Regis shouted, accidentally knocking a random pile of files off his desk as he cheered in delight the moment the second hand hit the number 12! 

“I AM FREE!!!” 

“Yes, well you are going to have to wait until I pick this up before you can go anywhere.” Clarus groaned giving Regis a frosty look before he bent down to pick the files up. 

Regis suddenly felt really guilty and turned red with embarrassment. “I am sorry Clarus! I didn’t mean to!” 

“I know. Don’t try and help me!” Clarus hissed, pointing downwards so Regis would remain in his seat. “Don’t flare up your knee, please. I don’t want to carry you to your room today.” 

“Okay…” Regis said, sorrow filling his words. “I honestly didn’t mean too...” 

Clarus shook his head and laughed at his friend. “I have known you long enough to know this was a mistake, Reggie. Don’t fret. It will be cleaned in no time, but it will be longer if you try to help.” 

Now Regis felt super bad for making Clarus do this extra work on top of the extra work he was going to do for him later. So he decided that he was no longer allowed to have a nap and he would spend the rest of his day thinking of a way to make it up to Clarus and since Cor was here until 5 today, he’d enlist his little brother for help once Clarus had-

_ Ring ring! Ring ring!  _

The King got out his phone and answered it as quickly as possible so he wasn’t thinking too much about his guilt. He didn’t even bother looking at the caller ID either, he wanted to expel the guilt that much. 

“Hello…” 

_ “Reggie.”  _

“Cid?” Regis asked with confusion. 

_ “Who else do ya think it is, pinhead?!”  _

Yep, definitely Cid, only he - and maybe Cor on a bad day - would have the moxie to call him that directly to his face. But he didn’t like the tone that Cid was using against him. His long time friend sounded angry-

Oh no! 

What had he done to piss him off this time?! 

Because Regis knew he wouldn’t be able to defend himself against Cid he placed the phone on speaker so Clarus could listen and jumped to his defence when Cid got too rude. If Regis was honest he thought the mechanic was being too rude now! 

“Sorry. Did I do something bad?” Regis asked innocently. “Again?” 

_ “Yeah, ya did! Why the fuck ain’t you serviced the Regalia?”  _ Cid asked venom in his tone.  _ “She ain’t gonna last forever if ya hardly run her and never send here! She ain’t a toy!”  _

He knew there was something he forgot to do… this call actually made sense...

“Oh, Cid lay off.” Clarus spat harshly. “Regis isn’t as young as he used to be and his memory is going.”

“Hey!” 

_ “That I can believe.”  _ Cid sniggered. 

“Guys! That’s really harsh.” Regis grumbled, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

_ “Don’t sulk!” _

“I just told you to leave him alone!” Clarus grumbled, placing the papers down with a little more force. “If you want to blame someone, blame Cor, he said he’d drop it off to you last weekend.”  __

Regis scowled and mouthed at Clarus: ‘Did he?’

Clarus placed his finger to his lips to hush him and shook his head vigorously at him.

Oh…. Regis got it! Cid didn’t get angry at Cor unless he did something life-threatening. This was why he and Clarus were such good friends and why he was such a good shield. He defended him no matter what. 

_ “Nice try Amicitia! Cor did come to me last weekend, and I asked him about the old girl and he said ya had told him nothin’ about her.”  _

“Okay!” Regis shouted in a panic not wanting to get shouted at further. “I am sorry! I will send someone with her today! Please don’t shout at me anymore.” 

“ _ Then learn to take care of ya cars!”  _

“I will, I am sorry!” 

“No, Regis don’t be sorry!” Clarus ordered. “Cid stop being a prick.” 

_ “Piss off Amicitia! Unless ya want to bring her around, don’t talk.”  _

“It’s not even your car!” 

_ “Who built it?” _

Clarus fell silent and Regis decided to keep his mouth shut too. This call had actually made him feel quite emotional. Now all he wanted was a hug from Noctis and he knew he wasn’t going to get that today… 

_ “That’s what I thought. So send her over!”  _

The phone went dead and Regis couldn’t help but tear up. 

He was in pain with his leg and the last thing he needed was to be shouted at. He wasn’t going to speak to Cid for a while now. He didn’t want to run the risk of causing him anymore distress or upset because he forgot to do something. 

“Regis, hey ignore him. Something has probably happened in Hammerhead and he is taking it out on you. He doesn’t mean it.” Clarus said, trying to comfort him. 

“I know… let’s get this work done shall we.” 

“It’s your weekend off.” 

Regis shrugged. “I don’t feel like I deserve to relax now.” 

“No.” Clarus said sternly. “I’ll call Cor and Somnus and they can do this work. You are having your day off.” 

“Grandfather will be pissed you called him.” Regis reminded Clarus before he touched the call button. 

“Do I care?” 

Regis rolled his eyes. This was going to be an interesting phone call to hear.

* * *

Ardyn felt super mean for doing that but Noctis and Prompto seemed to be laughing away at both Regis’s and Clarus’s expense. To the boys it was all a joke and they wanted to continue it because somehow they got away with last week's prank call. It seemed that Clarus already knew about Gladio’s cup noodle addiction and was planning on talking to him that very night, and the elder shield simply thought he was confessing to his sin - he had no idea it was a result of a phone call because Gladio was basically shitting it and said nothing about the call. Clarus could be scary when he wanted to be. With this call… Ardyn knew neither Regis or Clarus would go out of their way to talk to Cid if they had an argument. At best, they’d tell Cor. Cor would leave it for a day to let Cid simmer down and Ardyn was pretty certain he could convince his husband not to talk to the old grease monkey, so again they were in the clear. 

But Ardyn really hated this. Yet, the thought of seeing Prompto smiling was so magical he didn’t want to ruin their fun. 

“My dad is so gonna cry.” Noctis cringed, laughing a little cause his dad cried at everything. “I’ll see him later to make it up to him.”

“Yes, you will. I don’t like it when Reggie cries.” Ardyn said, hiding his sadness for his nephew. “However, I do believe that is me done for this afternoon.” 

“No, dad please!” Prompto begged, hanging on to Ardyn’s trench coat so he couldn’t go anywhere. “It’s only 3 o’clock! Dad won’t be back until at least 5;15, so we can do more pranks!” 

Ardyn shook his head.” I said I’d help you both and I have.” 

“Yeah but we want to do more.” Noctis said happily. 

“I am seriously debating whether you are a good influence on my child or not.” 

“Dad! Come on! You don’t mean that.” Prom laughed. 

Ardyn didn’t understand why he was laughing. He was being deadly serious. 

“You can pick who we prank!” Prompto suggested.

“Yeah, come on uncle Ardyn! There has to be one person who you want to cause unnecessary grief too, right?!” Noctis said, waving the phone in front of Ardyn’s face to coax him into doing this. 

“No. I am sorry to disappoint.” Ardyn replied, trying to be strong here. He couldn’t give in. 

“We know there is! Come on! It can even be grandad!” 

“Ha! Your grandfather has put up with me long enough to know when I am disguising my voice. He is out of the question.” Ardyn laughed at his nephew’s stupid suggestion. 

They could prank call Somnus and if they did Ardyn could stop helping the boys… but he’d get in trouble for allowing himself to be coaxed in by their cuteness and then their blackmail. If Ardyn was honest, he would really like to avoid a tiny spat with Cor over giving in to whatever the boys wanted, and he really didn’t want Cor telling Prom off either… so yes Somnus was out of the question. 

However, someone else he despised the existence was, wasn’t. 

Ardyn eagerly took the phone off Noctis’s hand as his mind racing with so many possibilities to use against this man! But he didn’t know his number… shit! 

“Noctis, give me Captain Drautos’s number please?” 

An evil smirk spread across the prince's face and he happily gave his uncle his security phone so he could retrieve the number from it! This was going to be awesome! 

“Guys, maybe that isn’t a good idea.” Prom said, knowing from the glaives that the Captain had an extremely bad temper. 

“Shh! Sumbeam! You wanted me to do this, and I am going to. And I am going to enjoy every second of it!” 

Ardyn hit the call button with such enthusiasm the phone nearly fell off his lap! He could not wait to ruin this man’s day! 

_ “Hello.” _ The Captain growled. 

Oh, and he was in a bad mood! This just got better and better. 

Ardyn had to reframe himself from using his normal voice to tease this man. He could use his voice and it would be funny if he did as Drautos would not be able to put down the phone if he knew it was him who he was speaking too, because of all that royal malarkey. But… Ardyn also knew he’d tell Regis or Somnus that this had occured - because he was a fucking snitch - and that would not go down well. Instead, he thought a more feminine voice was suited for this call. 

“Good afternoon, am I speaking to Captain Titus Drautos?”

_ “Yes. Who is this?”  _

Ooo he sounded so pissed off already! Ardyn was going to ask Somnus what the hell Ulric had done to achieve this later!

“Excellent. My name is....” Ardyn stopped momentarily to dart his eyes around the room to look for objects to help him come up with a name! But this was Prom’s room and all that was in it were chocobos and pictures! Wait a second Chocobos… “...Coco Izunia, and I just wanted to thank you for the donation you made to our company.” 

_ “Sorry? Donation?”  _

“Yes sir, your generous donation of 3,000 gil.” 

Ardyn had to stop himself from bursting out with laughter as Drautos choked on air. 

_ “I never made a donation of any sort!” _ Drautos spat back, he was really getting mad now. 

“Well, it says here, under your name, 3,000 gil to…” Now what was the most embarrassing thing the Adagium could think up… “...LoveSugarDaddy.com.” 

Ardyn bit down as hard as he could on his own hand when a horrified shrill came down the phone. Noctis and Prom weren’t doing much better. Prom had buried his face into a pillow and Noctis practically dove under Prom’s bed to conceal his laughter. This was priceless! 

_ “Look I don’t know who this is but I never did that. Don’t contact me again.”  _

Ardyn managed to pull himself together long enough to give him a reply. “But sir! With your help, the company has really... taken off. It wouldn’t have been possible without you.” 

Ardyn had to resort to biting on his hand again and by this point Noctis had lost it and by the looks of it so had Prom. Fortunately enough for them, Drautos was too pissed off to even notice. 

_ “This can go two ways. You give me back my money, never call me again and that will be the end of it. Or I will hunt you down and gut you for the money you may have stolen from me. Your choice.”  _

By this point scourge tears were streaming down his face… this was so precious. “There is no need to be rude sir, as we are merely commending you on your generosity.” 

_ “I’ll give you generosity in a minute if you don’t leave me alone!”  _

_ “Captain sir, the Founder King would like a word on the security for Prince Noctis’s birthday party.”  _

Ardyn, Prom and Noctis all looked at each other in a panic. Shit!

_ “Good. Ulric send him in, maybe His Former Majesty can help with finding the location of this fucking caller!”  _

Ardyn immediately hung up and took out the sim before snapping it in two. That was close but so fucking worth it! He had really pissed that man off and Ardyn couldn’t wait to see Drautos tomorrow. He knew for a fact he would laugh directly in his face and that would piss him off even more because he had no idea why he was laughing at him. 

The magic of daemonic powers... sometimes Ardyn truly thought he’d be lost without them!

* * *

“Hey, what have you done to your hand?” Cor asked, taking hold of Ardyn’s hand as soon as he noticed the teeth marks and the ring of scourge that was embedded in the outline of his wound.

Damn it! Ardyn cursed himself. He knew he shouldn’t have taken off his gloves tonight. Of course, Cor was going to notice the massive bite mark on his hand. 

Ardyn pulled his hand away from his husband. “I overheard Prom and Noctis say something funny, and so they knew I wasn’t eavesdropping, I silenced my sniggers.”

“Well don’t do that.” Cor said sternly. “You hurt yourself, and I don’t want Prom seeing any more of that behaviour as he might go back into thinking it's okay to do it to himself again.” 

Ah. Fuck. 

Ardyn really hadn’t thought that one through at all. 

He’d talk to Prom tomorrow. Give him a hug. And a chat about expressing feelings in a healthy way. 

“I am sorry, My Marshal.” Ardyn sighed, resting his head on Cor’s shoulder as his husband went back to reading his book. 

“It’s alright.” 

Ardyn looked at the page on the book, he wasn’t reading the words. He was too lost in his thoughts about today and wondering if he should tell Cor he was being blackmailed by their darling sunbeam and nephew or not. Perhaps he should. He had fun today but eventually they’d get caught. Especially if Cor decided to take a spontaneous trip to Hammerhead. However, his thoughts were cut off by his husband’s voice. 

“Prom seemed happy when I got home today.” 

“Yes, as I said he and Noct had a right old giggle this afternoon.” 

“I am glad whatever they do on Sundays is giving him some joy.” 

_ Oh Cor…  _ Ardyn moaned in his head.  _ Why did you just say that?!  _


End file.
